


Wanting You

by flickawhip



Series: Tamina Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tamina loves teasing you...





	Wanting You

\- “Tamina...”  
\- She turns to look at you  
\- Instantly laughs  
\- "Don't give me that look."  
\- “What look?”  
\- You protest  
\- Trying to look innocent  
\- “You know the one...”  
\- “Well, I’m sorry that watching my girl kick ass got me all flustered...”  
\- You almost smirk  
\- “Maybe we can go home soon?”  
\- She sighs at you  
\- Laughs softly  
\- “God damnit.... Cute isn’t meant to be a weapon...”  
\- “That’s a yes... isn’t it?”  
\- You can’t help feeling a little smug when she nods  
\- “Yeah... I guess.”  
\- You squeak  
\- Bounce happily  
\- It takes neither of you very long to change  
\- Tamina smiles at your little squeak when she slaps your ass  
\- “Sorry, had to be done...”  
\- You eye her wearily  
\- “You better pay for that later...”  
\- “Oh babe... you have no idea how good I can be...”  
\- You smirk  
\- “Show me then?”


End file.
